


You Ain’t Seen Nothing Yet

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Series: Of Hunters and Hellblazers [4]
Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only the second time 21 year old Dean Winchester has met up with John Constantine, the legendary Hellblazer himself. So of course he gets himself in way over his head. Lets be honest, this is basically just an excuse for slightly angsty smut. But then again, when you're dealing with the Hellblazer nothing is ever quite what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ain’t Seen Nothing Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H50fan1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50fan1990/gifts).



> The title is a Bachman-Turner Overdrive song.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a prompt fill for the Maroon 5 song One More Night but somehow when I was listening to that I wrote this. Oops!
> 
> Hugs and bunnies for wtinp for the speedy beta and help on choosing the ending ;-)

It’s hard to concentrate when the Hellblazer has his teeth on Dean’s neck. But he has to. Has to try and push this away. Because this is too close. Way too close.

Dean can’t breathe. And it’s not in that monster pins you to the wall kind of way he’s used to. It’s in that oh-sweet-hell-yes this feels good, kind of way. And oh Christ this should be better but part of him thinks it’s worse. Because he could fight off a monster. This, whatever it is, not so much. Not when the guy does _that_ with his tongue.

Because it’s John fucking Constantine with his teeth, and his hands, and oh fuck, yeah his cock pressing in hard against Dean’s body. Dragging away every thought and inch of control quicker than Dean can grab them. So he grabs the Hellblazer instead. John is running his hands up Dean’s sides and pinning him back into the seedy motel room wall. Arching his body just so. And, oh hell yes, digging in, licking and biting into Dean’s neck and scratching into his shirts and… oh fuck it.

Dean digs his hands into Constantine’s hair. Forces the smaller man off his neck, bites the guy’s ear in delicate retaliation before whispering, “Fuck me, Hellblazer.”

And that isn’t what he should be saying. He should be saying something else, anything else. Fuck off, Hellblazer would have been better. Maybe that’s even what he meant to say. But something else took over. Maybe he’s possessed? Maybe he’s dreaming? Maybe he’s just sick, and broken, and… oh fuck yes…

Constantine is biting Dean’s lower lip. Only half-distracts from the fact that he’s unbuckling the hunter’s belt and tugging them both backwards. Towards one of the dingy motel beds.

“How long we got, mate?”

And oh god that frigging voice. And, what? Oh yeah. Time. Because his dad could turn up any minute. Constantine had managed to show up in the middle of the one week in the last 10 that John Winchester was actually around for. Fantastic. But he did say he’d be a while. Said not to wait up. So… Thank god they left Sammy back in Salt Lake for his exams.

“I…” Dean stammers. Can’t? Shouldn’t? Don’t know? Want to so bad it hurts. Fuck. He loses track of everything when the Hellblazer smirks at him and pulls that stupid tie free one handed and rough.

“Words, Winchester,” he growls into Dean’s ear. Drops the tie on the floor and gets his hand back on Dean’s skin. Under the shirt scratching into real flesh this time. Still so close they’re practically fucking already. The only thing keeping them apart right now is a few layers of fabric and the ghost of John Winchester.

“Um, couple hours,” Dean smirks back. “Maybe more.” He tries to come off confident but gasps, eyes going wide when Constantine slides a hand into his jeans and the other into his hair. Pulls him into a rough kiss and strokes his already hard cock. Apparently the Hellblazer likes that answer. Because he spins them somehow and shoves Dean, hard, back onto the bad. Drops the trench coat to the floor, winks and then literally jumps on top of the hunter.

Dean laughs. Because it’s ridiculous and hot and oh god… Constantine is pushing Dean’s shirt up his body, rough and just fucking right, and oh, fucking, god… his tongue slides up Dean’s blood hot skin. Up the side of his abs in a way that would tickle if he wasn’t so turned on. Instead it lights some kind of strange fire in his skin. Dean shudders and bucks up when the exorcist closes his teeth over his nipple. Another jolt of desperate heat and desire spikes through him. Settles somewhere in his spine and doesn’t stop. He struggles out of his shirts in one frantic motion. Doesn’t even care if it looks stupid. Constantine is still licking, and biting, and practically worshiping his flesh. And it’s too fucking much.

“I said, _fuck_ me Hellblazer,” Dean manages to pant out. “Not eat me for dessert!” Oh shit. He sees it the moment the words are out of his mouth. Constantine has _that_ look and _that_ grin and… oh fucking Christ. What has he just signed up for?

Then they’re kissing again in that hot desperate kind of way. And for a moment Dean forgets that he’s got himself in way too deep. Gets lost in tongue and lips and teeth, and the scratch of cotton on his chest and stubble on his jaw.

Constantine sits up to take off his own shirt. Dean manages a sound of complaint at the loss of contact but decides he forgives the guy as the white cotton drops away. Revealing all that flushed and tattooed skin. He doesn’t even undo the buttons, just pulls it off over his head. There’s something in that urgency that burns hot. Makes Dean’s pulse pick up even more.

The Hellblazer bites and kisses his way down Dean’s body, sinfully slow. Skin on skin. Keeps their eyes locked. Challenge bright. Oh god. This is such a bad idea. Before he knows it Dean is lifting his hips and helping Constantine strip him bare. In more ways than one. Fuck.

Constantine is moving slow now. Even though they’re technically still in hurry. Slides too soft but too rough hands up Dean’s legs. Bite’s hard into the soft flesh of his thigh, making him whimper. Leaves a frigging blood dark mark, bastard. Then another slightly higher and god damn that feels good. The pressure and the slightest sting of pain on oversensitive skin. Now he’s licking and nuzzling his way into Dean’s hip. So frigging close. So, so frigging close.

Dean’s not sure if he gasps or just swallows all the air in the room when Constantine finally frigging moves in. Licks a long sweet stripe up the side of his cock and looks up at him with a spark of hellfire in his eyes. Dear fucking god.

Technically Dean knows he’s had better. Hell, Dean gives better. He’s probably had a lot more practice. But that’s only if you’re talking practical skill. This is a whole different ball game. All hot, and sweet, too wet and just a little too rough. It’s not a deepthroat challenge and it’s not about getting some guy off as quickly as possible. This really is something else. And it scares the hell out of him how good it feels.

His breath is coming rough and uneven. In time with each licking, kissing slightly uncoordinated move Constantine makes. Dean feels himself buck up, blushes at the loss of control, but can’t frigging help it. Constantine doesn’t seem to mind though. Just looks up at him and freaking grins around Dean’s cock. And, _fuck_ , that should not be that hot. But that’s the motherfucking Hellblazer sucking him off. The dude saved the friggin’ world more than once and now he’s got his mouth on Dean freaking Winchester’s cock, and his tongue, and lips on oh… oh wow.

It hits him sudden. He’s pretty sure he damn well yelps as he comes.  Doesn’t even have the time to give a polite 5 second warning. Because apparently he’s turned into some stupid teenager or something the moment the Hellblazer got his lips on him. Fuck.

Dean’s got to give it to the guy. He takes it like a fucking champ. Constantine sort of coughs but it seems more from surprise than choking. Thank god. And he still swallows back which actually feels pretty damn good. Their eyes meet and Dean tries to shrug, which is harder than it sounds when you’re on your elbows and a guy’s got your cock halfway down his throat. He pulls off with one last lick across Dean’s oversensitive skin.

“Turn over?” Constantine says. Voice rougher than usual. God damn that’s hot. This is so not helping him get over this stupid friggin’ crush. Fuck.

But somehow Dean’s nodding and rushing to comply instead. He’s come. He should totally be able to think again but now he just feels even more fuck drunk than before. Fuck. At least he can’t see the bastard this way. That’s gotta be easier, right?

 _Wrong_.

Constantine pulls him roughly up onto his hands and knees then runs his hands across Dean’s hypersensitive skin. Back to the goddamn tease. Bastard.

“Get on with it,” Dean grumbles. It was meant to sound commanding but even to his own ears it’s more of a whine.

“Bossy,” Constantine laughs back. And somehow even that goes straight to Dean’s dick. Which was meant to be happy now but seems to be trying to get back in the game already. _Fuck_.

The god damned Hellblazer is dragging his hands all over Dean’s body. Apparently getting on with it isn’t on the menu yet. He scratches his nails down Dean’s spine and starts to kiss and bite along one thigh. And Dean practically fucking sobs. Then he feels the guy spread his ass cheeks. And there’s a moment of panic there because he might be post-orgasmic and still turned on as fuck but there’s only so much the human body can do comfortably and…

“Hey, don’t you need…” Dean starts to say but he’s stammering to a stop when he feels that very hot, very wet slide of… oh god damn it… tongue. This is so far from okay. This is absolutely not in his repertoire. This is so fucking… oh fuck that feels good. He should have known better challenging the Hellblazer. Fucking, fuck!

Rationally he knows there are a lot of nerve endings down there. But oh dear god he’s never realized just how underused they are. Because Jesus, fucking… Christo that feels fantastic. Constantine does this weird swirl thing and Dean’s whimpering and clawing and the sheets. And his cock is trying to get hard again. He can feel the rush of his own pulse. And the sweet tension building in his spine again already. And… oh fuck… He shivers and feels the tight resistance as Constantine pushes his tongue past that first ring of taut muscle. His freaking _tongue_. Fuck. And goddamn that feels good.

It’s fucking filthy and even more wrong than anything. But god freaking _damn_ it’s hot. And oh yeah, there’s that freaking swirl thing again. His whole body feels hot. He’s blushing but it’s more than that. His skin is on fucking fire.

Constantine slides forward. Dean can feel hot skin on the back of his legs and oh- fuck- yes… or should that be oh fuck no? Holy hell. Whatever. It feels too good to complain. Constantine rolls his tongue and slides it in deeper. And god _damn_ it Dean has never felt anything quite like that. And it should feel wrong. And it kinda does. It doesn’t feel natural. The same way getting fucked the first time hadn’t felt quite right. It’s all in the wrong direction. And it’s all kinds of wrong. But fuck does it feel _good_. It wakes up every fucking nerve in his whole freaking body.

There’s no burn to it but just enough heated stretch. It isn’t big enough to hurt and goddamn is it wet and all the _worst_ kinds of right and all _best_ kinds of wrong. And... Oh. Wow… Fucking… fuck.

He didn’t think it could get better (or worse) that that. But oh wow can it. He bucks back, can’t freaking help it. Bites down on the comforter and tries not to freaking scream the motel down. Because there’s that hook and flex and… that… that right there is the best fucking thing he’s ever felt. It jolts and sparks through his body. His whole body is shaking and his dick is doing a valiant attempt at coming back to full attention already. And oh fuck. Constantine is gonna do _it_ again… Jesus _fucking_ Christ. That firm flick and press and… oh.

God damn it. If Dean wasn’t going to hell before he sure as anything is now.  Because nothing this filthy should feel this good. Why hasn’t he tried this before? Oh, right, because it should be fucking disgusting. But right now it’s just awesome. So freaking… fuck yes.

He’s whimpering, and practically chewing on the bedspread, and he does, not, freaking care. And is that a..? Yeah it fucking is. A finger sliding into him. Hot and hard. And it stretches. More than he thought it would because his whole body feels so freaking ready for more. But god damn it’s the best kind of stretch. Yes, fuck… yes. Is that his voice? Is he saying this shit? Probably. But it’s mostly into the fabric between his teeth. So fuck it. Oh- hell- yes…

And Dean is pretty sure if he hadn’t _just_ come he would again, untouched. Because, god _damn_ , there’s that hook and swirl and fucking, fuck... again. And Constantine pushes down with that exquisite fucking finger and up with his tongue and… oh wow. God this is wrong. And, hang on, what…

He’s pulling back. He’s fucking stopping? What the…

“Ugf?” Dean manages to ask. Grunt? Something. It gets the point across though.

“Lube?” Constantine says. Oh right… that.

Dean manages to spit out the blanket. And doesn’t sob when the Hellblazer pulls away completely. Which he’s counting as a win at this point.

“Bag,” Dean says. He’s articulate like that. Waves at the duffle where it rests at the foot of the other bed… shit. The other freaking bed. Fucking, fuck… he is _so_ going to hell. Heh. Maybe the _Hellblazer_ can get him out. Oh god, why is Dean laughing? Frick.

Constantine just smirks at him. Doesn’t make him explain at least. He pulls away and slaps Dean’s ass on the way past. And, oh, that slight sting actually feels pretty good too. Although at this point Dean’s pretty sure anything would feel good. Damn it all.

Constantine gets off the bed to move over to the bag. And, god fucking damn him, he’s still got his freaking pants on. He looks pretty composed, too. Or, at least no more of a freaking mess than he always does. And Dean knows he must look freaking debauched by comparison. He’s still on his hands and knees with his fucking ass in the air. But moving seems _so_ above and beyond him right now.

Constantine finds what he wants and comes back toward the bed. Moves in to kiss him and Dean pulls back.

“Dude!” he hears himself say. Fuck. He sounds about 12, certainly not his genuine 21.

And Constantine snorts half a laugh. At him? Yeah definitely at him. Pulls away with a slight shake of his head. But gives in. Because he only ever pushes so far. Even if he thinks Dean’s being an idiot. And, okay sure Dean’s been with enough chicks that refuse to kiss him after he’s… he knows it’s kinda stupid - but this is different, right. Except, _no_ , it’s not. Damn it.

So Dean forces himself to fucking move, sits up and grabs the guy. Pulls him back onto the bed and kisses him like his life depends on it. Because Dean Winchester doesn’t back down from a challenge. If he can dig up a half rotten corpse he can kiss a guy who just went down on him. Fuck it. Dean’s on his back now which gives him a lot more control over their movements. He wraps a leg around one of the Hellblazer’s tugging him in hard and hot.

Actually, it doesn’t taste _that_ bad. Kind of blood sweet and cum bitter. Although even that could be left over from earlier. Almost like undercooked steak – and fuck it that should make him never want to eat rare meat again but he has a sinking suspicion it’ll be just the opposite. And all of it tinged with the smoke and ash taste that he associates with the Hellblazer.

Constantine kisses back with the kind of unrestrained ferocity that would get Dean’s blood going if it wasn’t already. Pushes him back up into the bed, climbing up and across him. Skin on skin and… fabric. Dean feels the guy’s belt dig into his leg. Because he’s still got his fucking pants on!

“Dude, pants?”

Constantine chuckles again. And that makes Dean blush _again_. Dean’s pretty sure there isn’t meant to be this much laughing going on during sex. But, whatever. When it’s this freaking good he can forgive a lot. Can’t help a half-smile back. Fuck, he has it so fucking bad.

The exorcist pulls back, tugs on Dean’s lower lip with his teeth. Then he’s shucking the last of his clothes. Dean only gets one good look before they’re melding back together. Flesh and skin and kissing and oh, yeah, that. Constantine has one hand in Dean’s hair, fingers scratching in just right. And the other, well, the other is doing its fucking job.

If the whole tongue and _rim job_ (what the actual fuck) thing hadn’t got him hot and ready enough this fucking would. And he’s gripping Constantine’s shoulder so hard it’s going to bruise. Digging his nails into the guy’s back hard enough to draw fricking blood. But from the sounds that it elicits Constantine does not mind one freaking bit. So he just rolls with it. Literally. Because he’s moving, and writhing and demanding like some kind of gay cock slut. Fuck it all.

And there’s hands, and legs, and skin – blessed fucking skin everywhere. And… ow. Dean feels the cord around his neck snap. Hears Constantine whisper “Bollocks.” And Dean’s laughing again. Damn it all.

“Don’t you freaking… stop,” Dean says. He is pretty proud he could string that many words together. Especially with the Hellblazer two fingers deep inside him. Fuck. And he’s rewarded by Constantine grinning at him. “Just... fucking, _fuck_ me already!”

And, yep, more frigging laughing. But he takes the hint. Sits back on his heels giving Dean an unencumbered view of wiry muscle and sex flushed skin. Those same tattoos that fascinated him last time. Fuck. This guy has no right to be as hot as he is. He’s got a condom from somewhere – Dean wasn’t paying attention – and he’s rolling it on. And for some freaking _gay_ reason Dean’s cock twitches at that. That tight flinch of anticipation that jolts back through his whole body. He’s pretty sure he is absolutely going to come again. Fuck yes.

And then Constantine is slinking back in towards him. Makes Dean think about snakes and sin and oh… oh god yes. They’re kissing again which Dean is about to complain about and get this freaking show on the road. But oh sweet hell yes... because apparently the Hellblazer can multi-task which is pretty good in itself. And, oh holy mother of god, _yes_. Dean bucks up at that first hot, tight breach. No matter how ready he is, it always hits him hard. That flex and give of his own body reflecting back across every inch of him. And that, right frigging there, is the actual goddamn Hellblazer. Dean doesn’t think he’s ever been this fricking ramped to get fucked in his life.

Constantine’s going slow. Too slow. So much slower than Dean wants. But he’s a strong bastard when he wants to be and he pulls away each time Dean tries to shimmy down on top of him. And Dean’s _still_ hypersensitive. So he feels every fraction of an inch that much more desperately. He bites the guy’s shoulder just to distract himself. But the pleased moan and sudden shift forward shows him he’s hit a weak spot. So he suckles another mark further up the Hellblazer’s throat. And oh hell yes. That’s what he was after. Constantine bucks forward. Slides fucking _home_. And oh _fuck_ yes. That, right fucking there. And, _yep_ , Dean is gasping at least half of that out loud. _Fuck_.

“Move,” Dean half demands and half whimpers. He bites down again this time into the Hellblazer’s chest. Gets exactly what he wanted. Yes. Oh, sweet fuck yes. And the Hellblazer bites him back. Low enough on his shoulder that it won’t show. Thoughtful. And oh… wow.

After that everything just kind of dissolves. He gets lost in the aching slide and hard jolts of pleasure. A pushing, pulling, writhing rhythm of please, and yes, and hell yes, and… fuck yes. Deep and hot and so freaking good. Sweat, and skin, and ash, and something else. He’s gasping but he can’t breathe and he does not freaking care. Because he’s getting close. So, freaking close. The tension under his skin is building. Hot and taught and real. So fucking real. His spine’s on fire and there’s that ball of tight heat tied through every muscle. He feels the inevitable slide and fall. He’s already ready when Constantine gets a hand between them. Must be freaking close too because they’re both getting erratic. But every second thrust is still hitting that hot sweet spot of tension.

He shudders into the orgasm even as he feels it build and rush over him. His whole body tenses and he digs his feet into the Hellblazer’s back, holds him in close and tight as he comes hot and slick across them both. And Constantine is kissing him again and still fucking him hard. And Dean rides it out and tries not to freaking scream. Breaks the kiss to bite the guy’s shoulder, other side this time, even it up a bit. And yeah, fuck it, whimpers into salted skin when Constantine strikes deep and true on last time. Because oh… fuck… yes…

He lets go and falls back into the bed. Didn’t actually realize how tight he was gripping on until he lets go. He’s sticky but satiated. Can’t bring himself to care just yet. Can only just bring himself to breathe and revel in it. His skin is still alive and hot. He can’t quite come down. Constantine leans in and kisses him. Slower, sweeter, almost affectionate. Less like war. More like something terrifying. But then he’s taking a deep breath and pulling out and away. And Dean’s not sure if that’s better or worse. They’re both still breathing hard and there’s still _something_ singing in his veins. Even if reality is starting to seep back into the room.

Constantine sits on the edge of the bed, leans forward and picks something up off the floor. At first Dean thinks it’s his shirt or something but then he’s handing Dean his amulet. God, he almost forgot. He felt it snap and fall to the floor but got a bit, um, distracted. It’s untied but not too badly broken.

“Thanks,” Dean mutters. Takes the necklace and focuses on re-stringing it so he doesn’t have to look the other guy in the eye. Wills himself not to blush.

“Think I got time for a shower, mate?”

Dean looks up, startled by the reminder. Looks at the clock. “Um, yeah?”

Constantine just nods and makes his way into the bathroom. Dean’s trying to figure out an explanation for why he’s going to strip off his father’s freaking bed. _So_ going to hell. “ _This_ is the last time,” he mutters to himself. Even as he says it he suspects it isn’t true. The fact he can’t stop fucking grinning is a pretty big tell.

Then the Hellblazer reappears in the doorway.

“You just gonna sit there, or what?” Constantine’s smile is just a little bit wicked. “I’m nicking your soap either way.”

Dean blinks. Oh. Right. Hell yes. He scrambles up from the bed. Throws the pendant back over his neck and tightens the string as he goes. He’d almost forgotten this part. Can’t decide if he hopes Constantine ends up singing at him again or not. It makes him uncomfortable but in a way that’s secretly kind of awesome too. God damn it, Winchester, get it together.

The shower isn’t quite as long or amazing as it was the first time they met. But it’s still pretty freaking good. All hot steam and flesh. It’s bad water pressure but for once Dean doesn’t care. Gets lost in soap and tongue and Hellblazer. He aches and burns in a way that tells him he’s going to remember this for days. And in the middle of all this steam and strangely soft touching that feel like a damn good idea. It’s over too quick. Before he knows it Constantine is stepping away from him, towel around his hips, and hunting the room for his variously discarded clothes. Dean dries himself off too but doesn’t bother to get dressed just yet. He leans in the bathroom door and watches the other man move.

“What’s the time?” Constantine calls while he’s digging around under the bed for his other shoe.

“Nine thirty,” Dean says.

“Bollocks.” Constantine stands up suddenly, pulling his shoe on at the same time in an awkward hoping movement.

“Nah, dad won’t be back for a while yet.” Dean shrugs. Tries to play off the fact that he’d kind of like the dude to stick around. Doesn’t want to come off needy. Or admit it at all if he can avoid it.

“Oh, I know. But your old man is not a chap you want to keep waiting too bloody long. If I ent careful he’s gonna take a shot at me… again.” He’s wriggling back into his shirt but Dean doesn’t miss the smug inflection.

Dean gapes. “You’re his contact? With the info about the thing that killed my mom?” He feels like an idiot when he says it aloud. Of _course_ he is. It would be too much of a coincidence otherwise.

Constantine just gets the shirt on and shrugs – utterly unrepentant. Flicks up his collar and starts doing up the tie. Once it’s (mostly) fixed he walks over to Dean and grabs the hunter by his towel clad hips.

“Don’t sulk, Winchester. Bit of alright like you wouldn’t look twice at me if it weren’t for the sneaking ‘round. An’ you know it. Chin up.”

Then he actually catches Dean’s chin with his knuckle and forces his face back up. Kisses him soft and sinful. And, because Dean is completely and _hopelessly_ gone, he just freaking melts into it. Finds himself winding back around the bastard. And freaking forgiving him. It’s not like he lied outright. But still. Dean should be angry. The dude totally played him. But, nope. He just gets lost in the guy’s freaking tongue. Again. _Damn_ it.

Then before he knows it, even that’s over and Constantine is slipping back into that stupid trench coat and lighting a cigarette. It’s a no smoking room but fuck it. The guy’s leaving anyway.

Goddamn it - it’s now or never. Just take a breath and _say_ it. Act like a freaking man, Winchester.

“Hey,” Dean says before the guy can leave. Steels every nerve he has. “That’s the last time. I can’t do… this anymore.”

Constantine frowns at him for a second, looks him dead in the eye and then just _shrugs_. “Yeah, alright then. Whatever you want, luv.” Takes a drag of the cigarette and turns towards the door.

Dean feels like he’s been punched. Doesn’t know what he expected but it wasn’t that. It takes him a few seconds to react.

“Yeah?” he hears himself ask. Takes a few rushed steps to follow the Hellblazer to the door.

“Yeah. What do you want me to say, mate?” Constantine turns around on the doorstep. Rests an arm against the doorframe just shy of touching Dean; and damn it if Dean doesn’t want to grab him and pull him back inside already. “You’re a bright lad, probably a good decision all round.” Constantine nods like like he’s agreeing with himself. Gives Dean another assessing look but still doesn’t touch him.

“Right. Okay. Um… good,” Dean says. There’s an odd pause where they both just look at each other. Then Dean breaks the silence, “So um, see you around, Hellblazer.” He manages not to make it a question which is a freaking miracle.

“Sure thing, ghost hunter,” Constantine smirks back at him. Winks then just turns on his heel and stalks off into the night. Doesn’t even look back. Why the hell does Dean’s chest hurt. He got away clean. Should be freaking proud of himself. But it feels like he broke something. Left it all too open and unfinished.

Dean watches until Constantine is out of sight before he steps back inside and pulls the door shut. Leans back and _finally_ catches his breath. Mostly. If it wasn’t for the smell of sex and smoke in the room you’d never even know the Hellblazer had been there.

Oh shit. Dean still needs an excuse for the freaking bed. If he’s not careful _he’s_ gonna be the one getting shot. He lets his head fall back hard against the door behind him. The jarring pain grounds him - but it's not enough. He slides to the floor and tries to breathe through a strange kind of panic. He knows this is going to come back to bite him. He’s _certain_ that he fucked up tonight. He’s just not certain when, how, or how bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I has a tumblr - <http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/>
> 
> I am nervous about this one. So comments are both encouraged and begged for. <3


End file.
